Suatu Kisah Cinta
by Diochrome
Summary: Jika aku bertemu kembali dengannya aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku sekali lagi. Namun, seandainya saat hari itu tiba dia tidak di sana, aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir padanya. Aku akan menepati semua janji yang kubuat dengannya. Dan aku... tidak akan pernah melupakannya lagi.


Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas musim salju lima tahun yang lalu—pada hari kelulusannya, di bawah langit yang ditutupi awan-awan kelabu, ditengah badai salju yang seakan-akan menyelimuti dunia dengan warna putihnya; dalam badai itu dia berkata padaku. _"Tak peduli seberapa sakit yang kau rasakan, aku ingin kau percaya, bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang tak dapat kau raih."_ Kalimat itu memiliki arti yang dalam, seakan menyemangati, dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah pada mimpiku.

Namun, aku saat itu tidak mengerti makna dari ucapannya, tetapi setiap kali aku menangis, kalimat itu selalu saja berhasil menghibur diriku, tak peduli sebanyak apapun kalimat itu diucapkan, kalimat itu akan membuatku berhenti menangis dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya, lagi, dan lagi. Dia selalu saja dapat membuat perasaanku tenang, walau sesulit apapun kejadian yang menimpa diriku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku pikir perasaanku ini sebuah kesalahan, bagaimana aku bisa mencintai seorang perempuan? Bagaimana dia dapat mencuri perhatianku dari begitu banyak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatiku, sebanyak apapun itu aku tetap melihatnya. Aku tidak membenci laki-laki, aku hanya tidak dapat mencintai mereka, karena aku hanya mencintai dirinya. Aku bahkan menemui terapis untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaanku bukan hanya sebuah perasaan kagum.

Sebelum musim salju itu berganti, dia berjanji padaku, untuk selalu bersama walau badai itu akan datang lagi. Janji bodoh antara aku dan dirinya. Janji yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menepatinya. _"Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu."_

Jika aku bertemu kembali dengannya aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku sekali lagi, melalui musik yang melantun bersama kata—bersama perasaan tersirat dimana hanya dia yang tahu. Namun, seandainya saat hari itu tiba dia tidak mengingatku, aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir padanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang, terima kasih telah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Selamat tinggal."

Apakah aku sanggup mengatakan semua itu? Apa aku sanggup mengakhiri semuanya seperti itu? Kumohon, tolong ingatlah aku. Walau hanya namaku saja. Walau hanya wajahku saja. Walau hanya suaraku saja.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

Ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan semata—lol.

* * *

Suatu Kisah Cinta

oleh Owldio

AU. Musim dingin.

 _For Kim Wa-Hyu._

* * *

 _[Awalnya kau adalah aku dan sekarang kau adalah dia.]_

* * *

Bisik-bisik penonton terdengar memenuhi ruangan ketika pembawa acara meninggalkan panggung dan tirai merah besar turun menutup panggung itu, bisikan pun mulai berhenti ketika tirai kembali terbuka perlahan—terangkat ke atas dengan dramatis. Pemandangan panggung berubah dalam hitungan detik, latar berwarna hijau dan sebuah gubuk tua terlihat menghiasi panggung yang semula kosong. Seorang wanita memasuki panggung dengan pakaian seperti warga desa pada abad pertengahan, wanita itu berjalan ke tengah panggung lalu memulai monolognya. Drama pun dimulai. Hening. Penonton bungkam, tak berani berkata, yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah monolog dari sang wanita di atas panggung kayu itu.

Begitu wanita itu menyelesaikan monolognya, pelakon-pelakon yang lain pun bergantian menaiki panggung memerankan karakter mereka masing-masing, musik—dentingan piano—penggiring drama berganti sesuai dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi, tidak ada satu kesalahan pun yang terjadi di atas panggung itu, semuanya terlihat realistis bahkan suara piano yang menjadi latar musiknya pun terdengar merdu. Semua penonton terpana, hanyut dalam cerita pentas drama klasik—kisah cinta abad pertengahan. Drama itu mengkisahkan seorang gadis desa yang mencintai seorang panglima perang, namun sang panglima mati dalam pertempuran. Semua penonton—kecuali aku—tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari panggung, pelakon-pelakon itu berhasil menarik perhatian penonton. Namun, diriku berkali-kali berdecik ketika pelakon-pelakon itu mengucapkan dialog-dialog mereka. Dialog-dialog pesan cinta dan penderitaan dalam drama cinta kuno.

Pertunjukan yang tidak bisa dikatakan membosankan, drama itu memang membuatku kesal dengan dialog-dialog hiperbola dari sang pemeran utama wanita yang biasa saja namun tampak begitu menderita, tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa penampilan mereka memang luar biasa. Aku bahkan sempat teringat masa lalu, kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan para pelakonnya membuka kenangan-kenangan lamaku, mendobrak paksa pintu-pintu memori yang sudah kututup rapat-rapat. Memori yang bahkan aku sendiri tak dapat mengingat kenapa aku mencoba melupakannya.

Lampu sorot padam dan tirai panggung pun tertutup. Tanpa mempedulikan drama cinta yang baru saja akan memasuki bagian klimaksnya, aku meninggalkan ruangan auditorium itu dalam bisu. Berada di dalam sana terus-menerus hanya akan membuat hatiku merasa sakit. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung auditorium, seorang wanita berambut pirang menyapaku, dia berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang gedung, melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat diriku mendekat ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya wanita itu.

Kutatap wajah cantik nan menyebalkan miliknya, aku menghela napas lalu berkata, "seseorang memberikanku sebuah tiket untuk menonton pentas seni bersamanya, namun orang itu tidak datang dengan alasan ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, akhirnya orang itu memberikan tiketnya—kedua tiketnya—padaku dan aku menontonnya sendirian, tapi orang itu muncul menanyakan bagaimana ceritanya. Bodoh sekali."

"Kau," wanita itu menunjuk diriku. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Cukup jawab dengan menarik atau tidak menarik saja sudah membuatku senang kok!" gerutunya, wanita itu melipat tangannya, diam sesaat lalu menarik napasnya. "Dan ... maaf karena membuatmu menonton drama itu sendirian." Sambungnya kemudian.

Kutatap wajahnya dengan malas. "Kujawab pun kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana menakjubkannya drama itu dan musik latarnya membuat pikiranku tenang," aku tersenyum. "Tenang seperti ..." aku menghentikan kalimatku, berpikir, seperti apa? Tenang seperti apa yang ingin aku katakan?

"Seperti?" wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengulang satu kata dari ucapanku, penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat itu.

Aku melangkah melewatinya. "Lupakan saja."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Kanan." Wanita itu mengikutiku.

Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku megulang kalimat itu dalam kepalaku, benar aku memang tidak pernah berubah dalam sudut pandangnya, wanita itu selalu melihat masa laluku, dia selalu berusaha untuk membuka kenangan-kenanganku. Kuhela napasku. "Dari sudut pandangmu aku mungkin tidak berubah, tapi dari sudut pandang orang lain aku sudah bukan Matsuura Kanan yang dulu lagi, _Miss_ Mari." Aku berjalan ke tempat aku memarkirkan mobilku yang tak jauh dari gedung auditorium tempat drama itu diselenggarakan.

"Lalu? Kau Matsuura Kanan yang mana?" Mari tertawa. "Oh ya, Kanan, aku sudah menikah, jadi kau harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan memanggilku _Mrs_. Mari."

Aku pun ikut tertawa. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku ketika aku sudah berada di samping mobilku. Kulirik jari manis wanita yang mengikutiku itu—Ohara Mari, itu namanya, dulu. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucapku.

"Itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu, kenapa baru memberi ucapan selamat sekarang?" wajahnya berubah kesal, namun itu hanya sesaat, karena Mari kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lebar. "Kapan kau akan menyusul? Kurosawa Dia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak! Jangan kalah Kanan!"

"Aku ... akan memikirkannya ketika aku sudah siap melepas status _single_ ku."

"Kapan? Ketika aku sudah memiliki cucu? Ketika manusia dapat berfotosintesis? Atau ketika kau benar-benar melupakan masa lalumu?" Mari kembali tertawa.

Kukerutkan keningku, kesal, aku kemudian melihat ke arah jam tanganku. "Aku ada janji, jadi aku harus segera pergi, maafkan aku Mari. Sampai jumpa." Aku segera memasuki mobilku, menghidupkan mesinnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mari sendirian. Dari balik kaca mobil aku dapat melihat Mari melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku berhenti di sebuah _cafe_ tak jauh dari gedung auditorium, memakirkan mobil lalu turun dan memasuki cafe. Janji? Tentu saja itu hanya alasanku saja agar aku dapat menghindari Mari, berbicara dengan wanita blasteran itu hanya akan membuatku bertambah kesal. Aku duduk di sudut ruangan, tempat yang nyaman untuk menyendiri dan mengamati orang-orang yang masuk agar aku mudah menghindar ketika ada seorang kenalan yang memasuki cafe lalu menyapaku. Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya ingin sendiri, namun orang-orang itu tidak membiarkanku untuk menyendiri.

Kulirik ke arah jalanan dari balik jendela cafe, pelakon-pelakon drama yang tadinya berada di atas panggung kini memenuhi jalanan, drama itu pasti sukses besar sampai-sampai mereka merayakan kesuksesan pentas drama itu, walaupun tak menonton hingga selesai aku tahu bahwa drama itu akan sukses. Aku dapat mengenal wajah-wajah pemeran yang lewat hanya dalam sekali lihat, wanita anggun dan tinggi yang memimpin kelompok itu adalah pemeran utama wanita drama yang juga membawakan monolog, tak jauh dari pelakon-pelakon itu seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang berjalan di belakangnya, perempuan itu asing, bukan bagian pelakon drama—karena aku tak pernah melihatnya tampil di atas panggung, tapi aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, pikiranku terus berputar, berusaha mencari tahu kapan dan dimana aku pernah melihat perempuan berambut merah itu. Aku terus meliriknya hingga sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan diriku. Kupalingkan wajahku, wanita berambut hitam panjang pemilik suara itu tersenyum ke arahku, wanita itu menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggerakkan tanganku mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk di hadapanku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Mari?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan, Mari tidak memberitahukan apapun. Aku hanya melihat mobilmu, aku pikir kita dapat bertegur sapa setelah lima tahun tidak berjumpa, Kanan- _san_. Oh, apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Begitu? Terima kasih ... kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku _kok_ , tenang saja Dia." Ya, wanita ini tidak menggangguku. Wanita ini tidak seperti Mari. Aku tidak keberatan untuk duduk berjam-jam bertukar pikiran bersamanya. Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku. Melirik kembali ke luar cafe mencari sosok merah yang sempat mencuri perhatianku, namun orang itu sudah tidak di sana.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya Dia penasaran.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawabku. Hanya sedang melihat seseorang yang terasa sangat tidak asing, aku hanya penasaran. Tambahku dalam pikiranku.

Hari itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kurosawa Dia—lagi, itu namanya dulu. Setelah puas melepas rindu, Dia memutuskan untuk pergi karena anaknya yang terbangun merengek-rengek untuk meminta pulang, wanita dengan satu anak itu akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian. Tak lama aku pun meninggalkan cafe itu dan pulang ke rumah. Kurilekskan tubuhku yang terasa kaku, pikiranku kembali ke _cafe_ dimana aku melihat sosok berambut merah itu dari balik jendela.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja kerjaku, membuka laci-laci meja itu mencari sesuatu, aku penasaran, kenapa aku seperti tahu orang yang bahkan tidak muncul di atas panggung drama itu. Kutemukan sebuah buku diari usang yang tertimbun berkas-berkas pekerjaanku di dalam laci, kuambil buku diari usang tersebut, menepuk-nepuk debu yang melekat pada sampulnya. Seingatku, aku merupakan orang yang sangat terorganisir, aku akan mencatat kejadian hari-hariku ke dalam buku harian, bahkan orang-orang yang tak kukenal pun akan masuk ke dalam tulisanku, jika aku merasa tak asing berarti aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Kenapa aku begitu penasaran begini ya?

Satu-satunya hal yang muncul dibenakku adalah kemungkinan, aku mungkin pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelum kecelakan dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan dokter berkata bahwa aku tidak mengalami amnesia atau gangguan memori lainnya. Semua memori acak yang tak dapat kuingat, bukan lah amnesia, dokter pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada otakku, mungkin aku memang sengaja melupakannya tanpa aku sendiri tahu mengapa aku harus melupakannya.

Kubuka diari usang itu, halaman pertamanya tidak utuh, begitu pula halaman kedua, dan halaman selanjutnya, sobekan dan coretan memenuhi diari itu. Kututup buku itu dengan kecewa. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami stres berat hingga mencoret-coret buku diari ini. Sebelum aku meletakkan buku diari itu kembali ke dalam laci, sepucuk kertas jatuh dari dalam buku itu. Kuambil kertas itu. Sebuah tulisan tertera di atasnya, tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi.

 _Sakurauchi Riko._ Begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu. Aku mengkerutkan dahiku, bingung, siapa itu Sakurauchi Riko? Kenapa aku menyimpan tulisan tangan seseorang yang bahkan dirinya saja tak pernah ada di dalam ingatanku. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui apapun tentangku sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan hanyalah Ohara Mari dan aku sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita pirang itu. Entah kenapa semua yang diucapkannya membuatku kesal. Kali ini aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, aku akan mengakhiri rasa penasaranku sekarang. Aku mengambil teleponku berusaha untuk menelepon Ohara Mari.

"Halo, dengan Mari di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Mari dari seberang telepon.

"Mari! Apa kau mengenal Sakurauchi Riko?"

"Sakurauchi Riko?" Mari mengulang nama itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, walaupun Mari tak dapat melihatnya. "Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Mengingat sesuatu? Aku tidak amnesia, Mari." Jawabku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Ujar Mari.

"Aku penasaran, siang tadi aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing, lalu saat aku pulang ke rumah aku membongkar diari lamaku, aku menemukan selembar kertas, di kertas itu tertulis sebuah nama. Sakurauchi Riko. Aku pikir orang yang kulihat itu adalah Sakurauchi Riko."

Aku dapat mendengar Mari menarik napasnya dari seberang sana. "Sakurauchi Riko itu adalah seorang _pianist_."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Sudah ya, aku harus melayani suamiku dulu. Sampai nanti." Mari mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sakurauchi Riko adalah seorang _pianist_ , apakah dia penggiring musik latar pada drama yang kutonton siang tadi? Jika iya, pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya tampil di atas panggung. Kini aku sudah tahu siapa itu Sakurauchi Riko dan kuanggap satu masalah kecil itu selesai, tapi kenapa aku masih penasaran? Kenapa aku seperti ingin menggali lebih dalam tentangnya? Sakurauchi Riko hanya penggiring musik, tapi kenapa aku mengingat wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya?

"Sakurauchi Riko..." kuucapkan nama itu dalam rasa penasaranku.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela kamarku. Udara semakin terasa dingin, dari dalam ruanganku aku dapat melihat salju yang turun menyelimuti jalanan. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini pun akan diselimuti salju tebal, ah, aku jadi teringat lima tahun yang lalu, saat itu sedang badai, dalam badai itu aku pernah berkata pada Sakurauchi R—

Eh? Ah. Iya. Aku ingat. Aku merasa sedih saat memoriku mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Kenapa aku sengaja melupakan janjiku ya? Aku dengan tergesa mengambil baju jaket tebalku dan melangkah keluar dari rumah, berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Aku terus berlari hingga sampai di tempat itu.

"... Riko ..." aku terengah mengucapkan nama itu disela-sela hembusan napasku yang tersengal. Aku mulai mengangis, menatap Riko yang berdiri dihadapanku, Riko seakan tersenyum, senyuman yang mengatakan seolah dia sedang berbahagia, namun senyuman itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Riko ... Aku juga mencintaimu." Kupeluk Sakurauchi Riko erat, aku tak ingin melepaskannya, namun batu nisan milik Sakurauchi Riko itu dingin tak dapat membalas pelukanku. Di bawah salju itu aku kembali berjanji, bahwa aku tidak akan melupakan Sakurauchi Riko, selamanya.

* * *

 _ **Suatu Kisah Cinta—fin.**_


End file.
